SAIKAI
by Cha KristaFer
Summary: Apa musikku terdengar sampai tempatmu? Apa aku masih bisa berjumpa sekali lagi denganmu? Sampai kapan hatiku harus berbunga seperti bunga daisy merah? Ingatan tentangmu selalu menghantuiku. / OS / fluffy fanfict.


_**SAIKAI**_

**Saikai (Pertemuan) by Cha KristaFer**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning: OoC, typo(s****), misstypo**** dan kesalahan lainnya yang terlewatkan.**

**.**

**DON****'****T LIKE DON****'****T READ**

**ENJOY READING, MINNA-SAN !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov**

Iris mataku berkedip terpesona ketika aku baru saja memasuki ruangan berukuran sedang di villa ini. Para pelayan yang mengantarkanku barusan memberitahu bahwa ini merupakan ruangan bersantai—tempat _favorite_ sang majikan.

Dan aku langsung menyetujui perkataan mereka. Ruangan ini sungguh sangat nyaman. Tidak terkesan berlebihan untuk suatu ruangan bagi kalangan atas. Aku langsung memanjakan mataku menerawangi segala sesuatu di ruangan ini.

Kakiku yang tak beralaskan apapun mulai melangkah kecil, menapaki lantai yang berlapiskan karpet berwarna merah maroon yang sungguh terasa halus. Memang khusus ruangan ini tidak diperkenankan menggunakan alas kaki apapun.

Kemudian aku melanjutkan dengan melihat meja kayu yang berpelitur coklat tua mengkilap, di atasnya terpajang beberapa pigura foto dan pajangan khas dari berbagai negara di Asia Tenggara. Disusun sedemikian rupa di antara pigura-pigura tersebut.

Jari tanganku menyentuh pelan kaca salah satu pigura terbesar dan kurasa terbaru karena foto-foto lainnya terlihat sudah sangat lama diambil dikarenakan adanya potret dua anak kecil.

Pigura itu menampilkan sebuah keluarga yang sangat kukenali karena seringnya mereka masuk dalam majalah bisnis. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai polemik persaingan perusahaan jenis apapun itu. Aku hanyalah seorang pencipta lagu dan tentu saja duniaku lebih berkutat dalam bidang seni.

Aku mengelus pada bagian wajah seorang pria tampan. Aku sangat mengenalinya walau aku tahu ia mungkin sudah tak mengingatku. Jujur, ia adalah salah satu inspirasiku dalam menciptakan sebuah lagu. Dengan kesadaran penuh aku menarik kedua ujung bibirku yang terlapisi lipstik berwarna merah muda yang sesuai dengan warna asli rambutku. Aku tersenyum tipis seraya berharap dapat bertemu kembali dengannya yang kini begitu sibuk dengan posisi barunya sebagai direktur muda perusahaan Uchiha.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku, jari-jemariku tak kunjung lelah untuk menyentuh setiap barang yang aku lewati. Aku mengelus sandaran sofa empuk, menjajaki bagian sudut ruangan lainnya yang berisikan rak-rak buku. Hampir semua jenis buku terdapat di situ. Aku tersenyum senang ketika mengetahui ini. Ya, aku pun gemar membaca.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah selesai menjelajahi ruangan berukuran sedang ini, memang tidak terlalu banyak barang. Namun penataan dan warna yang dipilih begitu membuatku menyukainya.

Aku mendesah pelan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menunggu orang yang akan kutemui. Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia. Kalau memang pemilik villa ini, sudah berarti salah satu di antara sosok tadi bukan? Tapi siapa? Sahabatku yang merupakan sahabat dekat dengan keluarga ini hanya mengatakan jika salah seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha yang ingin bertemu denganku ini sangat menyukai lagu-lagu yang kuciptakan.

Sesaat rasanya aku ingin menduduki sofa yang terlihat sangat nyaman tersebut sembari menunggu kedatangannya. Namun sebelum aku menghendakinya, mata dan kakiku malah tertuju pada _spot_ lainnya. Balkon.

Aku menggeser pintu kaca balkon ruangan ini dan aku langsung mendapati taman bunga. Bola mataku melebar melihatnya. Taman ini memiliki jenis bunga kesukaanku.

Edellweis dan daisy merah. Aku dapat menangkap hampir dua pertiga bagian taman ini dihiasi kedua bunga itu.

Angin yang berhembus pelan membawa aroma bunga dari taman ini. Aku tidak berani melangkah terlalu jauh mengingat aku tidak mengenakan alas kaki apapun. Aku tidak mau telapak kakiku kotor oleh tanah dan meyebarkan jejak-jejak kecoklatan pada karpet mahal setelahnya.

Edellweis. Perasaan yang abadi.

Daisy merah. Cinta diam-diam.

Aku menyukai mereka karena mereka begitu cocok dengan diriku.

Bersamaan dengan semilir angin yang berhembus. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menutup kedua kelopak mataku. Serpihan bayangan masa-masa mudaku bergulir tak tentu arah dalam otakku. Seketika itu juga, aku mulai menata ingatan manis tersebut.

Dalam ingatanku.

Diawali dari ingatan kepindahanku di Konoha _High School_. Aku memang sudah beberapa kali pindah sekolah, berusaha mengikuti jejak karir ayahku yang entah mengapa selalu saja berpindah kota. Ayah bilang, Konoha merupakan kota terakhirku sebagai syarat kepindahannya kali ini terhadap perusahaannya. Ia telah memikirkan dampak kehidupan sosialku jika harus berpindah terus-menerus.

Aku pindah ketika memasuki kelas dua belas yang berarti masa-masa terakhir sekolah dan aku harus beradaptasi kembali. Aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya tentu saja. Terbiasa itulah rahasianya. Aku mendapati teman sekelas yang menyenangkan dan mudah berbaur dengan diriku ini, membuatku betah untuk menjalaninya. Walaupun aku sudah menduga jika akhirnya harus merasakana sedih karena setelah ini kami semua akan terpencar kembali padahal baru saja berusaha saling mengenal.

Sepanjang masa itu, aku bertemu dengannya. Kami sempat berkenalan. Namun aku yakin ia tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Mungkin malah malas mengingatnya. Dalam hati, aku berterima kasih kepada sahabat baiknya—Uzumaki Naruto. Dan beberapa sahabatku—Hyuuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino. Mereka lah yang lebih dekat dengannya. Awalnya aku memang mengaguminya layaknya para gadis di sekitarnya. Bedanya, aku tidak memujanya.

Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Aku berada di posisi sebagai penonton, pemerhati dirinya. Tak perlu aku ungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku padanya, seperti berkoar-koar betapa mempesonanya ia. Namun terkadang, ketidakpeduliannya terhadap sekitar, termasuk padaku. Memberi sebuah jalan kemudahan untukku akan eksistensiku yang terkadang malah berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

Mungkin ia tidak tahu, namun kami sering berada di waktu dan tempat yang tak sengaja bersamaan. Perpustakan dan halaman belakang sekolah.

Aku melihatnya.

Ia tak melihatku.

Perasaan yang berakar dari kekaguman mulai bercabang menjadi suka. Ya, saat itu aku menyukainya. Aku tidak menyatakannya saat itu. Lagipula, 1 tahun lagi kami tidak akan bertemu kembali. Aku tidak tahu ia akan melanjutkan kemana. Mungkin luar negri?

Aku salah.

Tahun berikutnya setelah aku lulus. Aku mendapati dirinya berada tepat di sampingku pada saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Lagi-lagi ...

Aku menyadarinya.

Ia tak menyadariku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. _Well_, saat itu aku mengingatnya dengan jelas bahwa aku hanya sekedar menyukainya. Aku tidak munafik jika aku bahagia. Biasanya ia lebih memilih berada di antara para lelaki agar tidak mendengar teriakan histeris yang mungkin saja di dekatnya itu adalah _fans_ fanatiknya. Tapi, ia memilih berada di sampingku. Ah, entahlah. Mungkin saja ia sudah tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk yang lain. Atau setidaknya ia menyadari diriku berbeda dari gadis lainnya?

Berbeda jurusan.

Aku tentu saja memilih fakultas seni.

Dan ia fakultas ekonomi.

Sudah kuduga, kami berbeda jurusan dan gedung fakultas kami terpaut agak jauh. Namun cukup untuk dapat mempertemukan kami kembali.

Perpustakaan dan kantin.

Perpustakaan di Universitas Konoha memang hanya satu.

Kantin terbagi menjadi dua bagian, disesuaikan dengan jarak beberapa fakultas yang terhubung lebih dekat. Tapi, anehnya ia lebih memilih kantin yang biasa disambangi anak sastra dan seni. Mungkin karena Naruto yang memilih memanfaatkan waktu bertemu Hinata yang _notabene_ anak sastra Perancis. Mau tidak mau, ia memilih mengikuti jejak pemuda pirang itu daripada harus diseret tidak jelas.

Ya, kami lebih sering bertemu. Sudah cukup ada kenaikan yang signifikan saat itu. Berbincang. Hanya beberapa pertanyaan dan jawaban. Atau saat opini kami terlontar secara bersamaan karena tingkah laku idiot Naruto.

Aku tidak berusaha menarik perhatiannya secara berlebihan. Cukup membuatnya merasa nyaman berada di dekatku sehingga tidak langsung memilih kabur jika suatu saat ia melihatku.

Aku mengingatnya dengan nyata. Ia memang berwajah datar, bersikap dingin. Tapi, ia akan berubah lebih hangat ketika bersama orang-orang terdekatnya. Walau ia tidak merubah ekspresinya, entah mengapa aku masih dapat melihat perubahannya.

Aku melihatnya. Memperhatikan. Menyadari seperti apa ia.

Hingga aku menggapai memori lainnya.

Saat ia benar-benar menyadari diriku. Tepat saat ia terlihat rapuh dalam pantulan bola mataku.

Aku sedang berada di taman belakang gedung fakultasku. Tempatnya sungguh sangat sejuk, banyak pohon menaungi tiap gerak-gerikku. Saat aku memutuskan untuk menduduki diri di rerumputan yang terpangkas rapi dan menyenderkan punggung lelahku pada batang pohon tua di belakangku setelah mengikuti beberapa mata kuliah yang cukup membuat penat kepala juga, kupejamkan mata sejenak. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

Aku seperti dapat merasakan suasana saat itu walau hanya dalam benakku.

Dalam ingatanku, aku memutuskan meraih gitar akustik berwarna _soft pink_ milikku. Gitar yang kudapatkan semenjak ulang tahun ke-15. Kini menjadi benda berhargaku.

Jari-jemariku yang telah terbiasa, memetik senar gitar membentuk berbagai melodi lembut. Asal. Aku tidak mengacu pada lagu apapun. Aku akui jika aku cukup berbakat menciptakan lagu. Mungkin nada-nada ini akan kuulangi kembali nanti sembari kuhapalkan tiap notnya. Setelah sekian lama aku terpejam, kubuka kelopak mataku.

Kini aku terkekeh geli ketika ingat betapa terkejutnya diriku mendapati pemuda itu telah duduk cukup dekat dariku, menutup iris hitamnya. Sepertinya turut menikmati nada yang asal kumainkan. Waktu itu aku tidak tahu ia menyukai lantunan gitarku atau tidak.

Tapi saat itu juga aku mengetahui faktanya. Sempat terhenti sejenak, beberapa detik jemariku berhenti. Namun ketika kulihat dahinya mengernyit dan akan membuka kedua matanya, jemariku refleks memetik senar gitar kembali. Dan yang kudapatkan membuatku mengulum sebuah senyuman manis.

Ia menutup kedua matanya kembali. Raut wajahnya sungguh terlihat tenang. Kerutan di dahinya pun langsung menghilang. Terus kumainkan entah untuk beberapa lama. Aku menatap wajah tampannya leluasa. Hingga aku merasa sudah cukup, kuhentikan permainan gitarku pula.

Tepat saat kuakhiri. Ia membuka matanya, mengarahkan tatapannya yang kurasa melembut atau kukatakan saja tidak setajam biasanya tepat menuju manik _emerald_ milikku. Terpesona, itu sudah pasti. Mata itu seakan membiusku untuk terus menatap balik dirinya tanpa perlu rasa takut. Hingga aliran napasku tertahan.

Saat sebuah suara khas lelaki mengalun pelan berpadu dengan bisikan daun yang bergoyang.

"_Arigatou__,_ Sakura."

Aku tersentak. _Arigatou?_ Aku mengernyitkan dahi lebarku. Apa aku telah membantu dirinya tanpa kusadari? Mungkin saja.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Berdiri tegap dengan _style_ khasnya. Kedua telapak tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celana _jeans_nya. Tanpa menoleh ke arahku, ia berjalan menjauh.

Akhirnya kusadari. Aku belum menjawab ucapannya! Dengan sedikit berseru aku bangkit dari dudukku.

"_Douitashimashite_, Sasuke!"

Ia berhenti melangkah, sedikit menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Kau sungguh berbakat. Lain kali aku ingin mendengar permainanmu kembali, kau membuatku melupakan semua masalahku sejenak."

Aku tertegun.

Benarkah yang ia katakan? Jika dari dulu aku mengetahuinya, sudah pasti dengan senang hati aku akan sering memainkannya untukmu.

Saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat ini. Aku tersenyum miris.

Waktu terus berjalan. Esoknya tersiar kabar, jika Sasuke telah pindah kuliah ke luar negri. Kemarin, hari terakhir bagiku dapat bertemunya. Kemarin, aku beruntung dapat membantunya. Kemarin, aku dapat melihatnya lebih hidup. Dan kemarin, aku baru saja menyadari perasaanku. Dan esok paginya, hatiku langsung retak.

Hari itu aku tersenyum bahagia dan sedih secara bersamaan. Aku beruntung ia menyadari keberadaan diriku meski di saat-saat terakhir. Cukup kami bersama selama 2 tahun lebih. Aku menjalani sisa kuliahku dengan lancar. Sejak kejadian tak terduga itu aku semakin bersemangat menciptakan lagu.

Lagu-lagu yang kuciptakan mulai bermunculan di ranah industri musik dan dapat diterima baik oleh masyarakat luas. Aku dapat menghasilkan pemasukan keuanganku sendiri untuk membiayai kuliah dan keperluan pribadiku. Aku berharap ia dapat mendengarkan salah satu lagu yang kuciptakan.

Karena, ia inspirasiku.

Aku menyempatkan diri mencari informasi mengenai dirinya di kala luang. Apakah ia sukses? Tentu saja.

Selama ini aku belum pernah mendengar jika ia terlibat dalam ikatan hubungan dengan wanita manapun. Atau ia terlalu pintar menyembunyikannya? Ah, aku tidak ingin berspekulasi terlalu jauh. Biarkan ia dengan kehidupannya. Dan aku dengan kehidupanku.

Aku tentu pernah menjalin hubungan serius. Yang merupakan salah satu temannya juga. Sabaku Gaara.

Hampir mirip dengannya, terfokus kepada ekspresi dan irit bicaranya. Namun, aku menyadari. Gaara tak lebih dari pelarianku. Hatiku masih berbayang pada dirinya. Aku memutuskan Gaara secara baik-baik dan ia menerimanya walau aku tak tahan ketika ia menampilkan ekspresi kecewa dan sakit hatinya.

Maafkan aku.

Itulah yang bisa kuucapkan padanya.

Kini Gaara telah menjadi sosok sahabat lelaki terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan. Aku tahu ia belum bisa melepaskanku, namun ia telah mulai mencoba membukanya kepada seorang gadis manis—Matsuri.

Jadi ...

Kapan aku akan membuka hatiku untuk pemuda lain juga?

Aku mulai menyingkirkan memori-memoriku. Menyebarkannya kembali untuk masuk lebih jauh dalam otak kecilku. Biarkan memori itu melayang tak beraturan kembali.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan kembali pada dunia nyata.

Iris mataku menatap pemandangan indah di hadapanku kembali. Bunga-bunga edellweis dan daisy merah sangat mencerminkan diriku. Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku lebih ke atas seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan aroma manis bunga turut hanyut bersama oksigen memenuhi rongga paru-paruku.

Hingga suara berat yang terasa familiar berkumandang di telingaku. Begitu dekat. Begitu nyata.

"Haruno Sakura."

**End of Sakura pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haruno Sakura."

Gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri diam tak bergerak itu pun menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, berbalik cepat menghadap sang pemilik suara. Terlihat napas gadis itu tercekat akibat kekagetannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sakura layaknya berbisik.

Pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan semakin mendekati posisi Sakura. Kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapan sang gadis, menyisakan sedikit jarak pada keduanya. Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Orang yang baru saja ia ingat, sekarang berdiri nyata di depan matanya secara jelas.

Sasuke sendiri menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang tak lekang oleh waktu perpisahan antara mereka. Dengan senyuman tipis ia memberanikan diri. Sudah saatnya dirinya maju menggapai gadis yang selalu mengisi ingatannya semenjak berkenalan di sekolah menengah atas. Gadis dan musiknya yang selalu menemani kesehariannya selama 5 tahun ini tanpa disadari Sakura sendiri. Ya, kini mereka telah berusia 24 tahun.

Hanya saja Sasuke terlalu pengecut. Takut jikalau Sakura hanya menyukai dirinya sebatas halnya para gadis lainnya. Namun ia berpikir kembali, ia sudah melihat tingkah laku gadis Haruno tersebut dan yang ditimbulkan olehnya hanya satu hal. Kenyamanan.

Telapak tangan Sasuke terangkat menyentuh pipi halus Sakura. Sebagai reaksi penggantinya, Sakura hanya terpekik kecil, "Sa-Sasu?"

"Hn."

Sakura berdeham kecil, mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya senormal mungkin, "Kau yang ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Sakura tak yakin, tak melepaskan usapan lembut Sasuke pada pipinya. Ia biarkan rasa nyaman tersebut. Sudah lama ia menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Jadi tak mungkin sekarang ia sia-sia kan begitu saja.

"Ya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan pencipta lagu-lagu yang selalu kudengar setiap harinya."

Sakura semakin melebarkan bola matanya.

"Setiap hari?" ulangnya pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk tanda pembenaran, "Setiap hari, bukan hanya lagu yang kudengarkan. Sang pencipta lagu pun selalu kubayangkan hingga masuk ke alam mimpiku."

Bola mata Sakura bergerak nanar, ingin menangis saat menyadari maksud Sasuke.

"Kau menginginkanku?"

"Selalu," suara Sasuke terdengar parau, "maaf aku tidak cepat mengatakannya. Aku mengetahui perasaanmu padaku."

"Ka-kau, tahu?" Suara Sakura semakin bergetar.

"Ya."

"Sejak kita berada di universitas yang sama. Tapi, aku pun telat mengetahui perasaanku."

"Sejak kapan?" Bisiknya.

"Sejak semester kedua, saat aku mulai mendengar permainan gitarmu, saat aku diharuskan meneruskan kuliah di luar negri pada semester empat," ujar Sasuke lembut. Kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah mungil Sakura. Mendekatkan wajah mereka kemudian secara perlahan mencium kening gadis itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya bibir itu mengecupnya agak lama. Membiarkan rasa asing dari sentuhan bibir tipis Sasuke. Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke melepaskannya, menimbulkan sensasi bekas ciuman Sasuke terasa dingin pada kulitnya. Menggetarkannya hingga ke lubuk hatinya. Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya turun membasahi wajah cantiknya kemudian menggenang di telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Ssttt... Saku," ucap Sasuke menenangkan Sakura yang semakin sesenggukan. "Saku, dengarkan aku dulu, Sayang."

Mendengarkan panggilan sayang dari bibir pemuda yang dicintainya sontak membuat Sakura berusaha meredam tangisannya walaupun sulit. Setelah mendapatkan atensi Sakura sepenuhnya, Sasuke menatap lurus _emerald_ Sakura yang masih basah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke berucap penuh ketegasan dan keyakinan mengakibatkan air mata Sakura mengalir kembali.

"Sekali lagi," pintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Kemarin, hari ini, esok dan seterusnya hingga ujung usia kita. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Sasuke menambahkan kembali dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Hiks... Hiks... A-aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sakura diiringi tangisan kebahagiaannya. "Kukira laguku tak kan sampai terdengar olehmu. Kau begitu jauh di sana. Sempat terpikir aku tidak bisa menjangkaumu walau lewat musik."

Mendengar hal tersebut Sasuke lantas tersenyum tipis, merengkuh gadis Haruno itu dengan erat. "Bodoh."

"Hwaaaa~! Jangan mengataiku bodoh!" seru Sakura disela tangisannya yang masih belum reda. Ia memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan kecil.

Sasuke mengecup puncak mahkota Sakura, menghirup aroma wangi _shampoo_ Sakura yang sangat ia rindukan. Sasuke masih teringat, dulu setiap kali Sakura lewat selalu tercium wangi _shampoo_ gadis itu yang bergabung hembusan angin.

"Iya, aku yang bodoh. Seandainya aku bisa menyatakan padamu lebih awal. Kita tidak perlu menahan diri seperti ini."

Kini mereka dapat tersenyum memandang satu sama lainnya tanpa perlu menyembunyikan jati diri asli mereka kembali.

Angin berhembus lembut membawa harum bunga. Walaupun kini cinta mereka sudah tak tersembunyi, namun bunga daisy merah tetap menjadi bunga _favorite_ mereka bersama dengan edellweis yang selalu mekar.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**A/n:**

**Ini merupakan draft lama yang tersimpan begitu saja di hp. Jadi, ketika tadi sempat ngerasa ****b****osan di kantor. Cha memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fict gaje ini. Cerita ini terinspirasi karena teman ada yang ngasih liat poto dirinya dengan latar belakang taman bunga. **

**Dannnn... jadilah fict ini! hehe. **

**Tapi fict ini ga sempat icha edit untuk kesekian kalinya. Jadi ya, maap-maap aja ya kalau ada kesalahan di sana-sini, hehe. Tidak ada waktu sih.**

**Oke, Makasih banyak yang sudah mau ngeaca fict Cha yang satu ini.**

**Akhir kata...**

**Minta REVIEWnya dong! *senyum manis***

**.**

**.**

**Cilacap, 15 April 2014 **

**.**

**Cha KristaFer**


End file.
